neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Maker
A 'Maker '''is, more often than not, human and mostly represent video game companies, with a few exceptions. The term was first coined in ''Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 ''as the title for the non-CPU and Oracle characters, and has been used ever since. Not to be confused with Mascot Characters; which is the name for Mascot Discs in ''Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION. Naming Conventions Maker characters in Neptunia almost always share the same exact name as their company, the only exceptions to this are IF, Compa, and Stella. IF's name is the official acronym for Idea Factory while Compa's name comes from the 'Konpa' in 'Konpairu Hāto (Compile Heart).' Stella's name is derived from the 'stella' in 'Felistella.' Nation Placing Makers are placed based on their relation to companies and consoles. For example, while Idea Factory and Compile Heart release most of their games on PlayStation consoles, Compile Heart was previously owned by Sega and every Neptunia title (and many other games) published by Idea Factory have been distributed by Sega, thus making them Planeptune Makers. Though since companies tend to publish games on several consoles, a Maker's nation is never truly certain unless directly shown in the game at a point. List of Makers Companies tend to release their games on more than one console so the nation may be subject to change at anytime. For example, Gust is traveling Alchemist and thus has been be seen in Lastation (Hyperdimension Neptunia) and in Lowee (Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2). For this reason, some Makers may or may not be listed under more than one nation. One character who is unique in this list is Tekken as she could technically be considered a Military Commander due to representing a game franchise. Though the spin-off Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart was released after Victory where the term first came into play. In addition to this, Compile Heart tends to use "Majority Rules" in their labeling, so despite not representing a company like the rest of the Makers, she was still labeled as such for the sake of consistency. Later on, other Makers representing game franchises, such as Million Arthur and God Eater are created to promote their respective games. Planeptune Lastation Leanbox Lowee Unsorted Trivia *There are similar groups of human characters that resemble Makers. Game Reporters represent gaming information publishers, Military Commanders represent video game franchises, and the Gold Third, who also represent video game companies, but they are equal to the Console Patron Units in terms of power. *Tamsoft, IF and Hatsumi Sega are the only Makers so far who can transform. **However, IF has her transformation ability only in Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls, where she is one of the two lead characters. Her transformation is simply a palette swap. **Tamsoft's transformation is the same as the Game Reporters Dengekiko's and Famitsu's, where they just gets stronger weapons, rather than actually changing themselves. **Segami transforms herself into SeHa Girls. This is possible due to her being a God. Category:Terms Category:Characters Category:Female Characters